Secreto
by Antotis
Summary: Que pasa ¿cuando nuestros padres no nos dejan estar con la persona que mas amamos?... Este es un songfics de un caso parecido, espero que les agrade. SORATO


NOTA

Bueno lectores este es mi primer songfics, y espero que les agrade es de mi pareja favorita…. Espero que se den cuenta de quien se trata….

Me costo mucho ya que toca acoplar la historia a la canción pero hice todo lo posible, a mi me gusto, es pero que a ustedes también les guste… pero ya saben me pueden dejar comentarios al final. Bueno no siendo mas los dejo con la lectura y gracias a todos.

* * *

SECRETO

Era algo que tendrían que esconder¡una locura desenfrenada! que llevaba bastante tiempo, el cielo era oscuro en donde se colaban alguna fibras de luz…. Eso mismo era ella para el, era la luz en medio de la oscuridad de su corazón….. miro la nubes grises para dar una tonta sonrisa "hoy cumplimos 3 años" pensó para si mismo mientras desviaba la miraba hacia su chica que ya se acercaba.

Ella al llegar no aguanto las ganas y le dedico un tierno beso, pero apasionado… ¡¡en el expresaba tantas cosas!! Pasión amor, locura…. No le alcanzaban las palabras para definir todo lo que sentía por el…. Hasta había pensado en crear un nuevo juego de palabras para el amor y así…. Expresar todo hacia el.

Pero todo no era perfecto y esta relación no era la excepción… lo malo de todo es que era un amor a escondida… y así no puedes expresar con tal libertad lo que sientes…..

-"hola bebe"- saludo ella. Luego del beso, aun seguía aprisionada en el abrazo de el…. ¡necesitaba sentir ese apoyo y calor que el brindaba!.

-"no hallaba la hora de verte"- sonrió nostálgico —"¡¡y mas hoy que cumplimos 3 bonitos años!!"- la felicidad se le notaba la beso suavemente y corto.

-"si créeme ¡¡soy la mujer mas feliz contigo…!!"- se aferre mas a el —"llevabas bastante tiempo esperándome"-

El suspiro, aspiro su olor a jazmín —"si un poco… pero tu sabes que esperaría un siglo si es necesario por verte"- se aparto un poco sin cortar el abrazo —"y esta vez que fue"- el tono utilizado era triste…. El ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-"mi papa…."- dijo sin mas, se separo completamente de el —"no quería dejarme salir… y piensa que estoy en casa de los Yagami-"

El chico con sus manos masajeo sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás —"creo que ya es hora de que le digamos la verdad"- no mostraba tacto alguno en sus palabras… cosa que helado por completo a la pelirroja

_Anda dile que lo nuestro  
Lleva tiempo,  
Pues el sospecha  
__De nuestro secreto._

La chica se giro dándole la espalda —"tu sabes que no puedo"- susurro, y su mirada carmesí se veía cristalizada.

_Dile de los besos en su  
Ausencia, y que conmigo  
__Vuelas más allá del mismo cielo._

-"¡¡por dios!! Los dos nos amamos, yo te apoyare en lo que sea… incluso iría yo mismo a decirle… no quiero seguir escondiendo esto.."- se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros sin girarla —"yo te amo y no quiero que sigas mintiendo por culpa mía"-

Se giro para mirarlo —"yo lo se"- entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello blanco de su novio, y jugo con los cabellos del chico sin dejarlo de mirar….

_Ya mi amor te ha causado  
Tanto daño  
Y el no lo aprueba, no lo  
Apruebo, lo siento._

-"¡¡TE AMO, TE AMO TE AMO!!"- unió su frente con la de ella y cerro los ojos, ella lo beso con suavidad.

Se separo despacio de esos labio tan calidos para ella, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un mar sin fin se hundió en ellos —"yo también te amo"- dijo con suavidad y amor.

-"dime ¿acaso tu padre no tenia romances, no se enamoro a nuestra edad?"- sonrió ingenuamente —"¿dime acaso no esta casado con la mujer que ama?... y es eso lo que quiero ¡casarme contigo! estar ¡junto a ti¡Formar una familia los dos!... se que tu familia no es un buen ejemplo… pero yo no quiero que sufras y se que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo"-

_Sabes que el no ha  
Sido un buen ejemplo  
tu madre lo ha sufrido  
En todo este tiempo que has vivido._

Ella lo miro ante tal confesión tuvo miedo y felicidad a la vez… la experiencia del matrimonio de sus padres no era buena… y eso son espejo.

El se percato de la reacción de la ojos de rubí ante tal comentario.. y es que el tampoco tenia buenos ejemplos de matrimonio… sus padres se divorciaron a penas el con 6 años…. Y lo mas doloroso fue la separación con su hermano y ellos no tenían cartas en el asunto.

"¡¡que tonto fui¿¡por que no tuve cuidado en escoger adecuadamente las palabras!?" vio como ella se estremeció por una ráfaga de viento "la respuesta era sencilla por que en el amor las cosas no se piensan se hacen" se respondió mentalmente. El se le quedo mirando directo a esos ojos de rubí se sonrió un poco le gustaba verla así… confundida… ya que el podía reconfortarla en sus brazos…. Rozar su blanca piel con la canela de ella era un tacto prohibido por las chispas que los hacían estremecer….

"es un torpe… de nuevo lo esta haciendo… le gusta verme afligida" movió su cabeza en son de derrota, lo miro a los ojos y con estos le dio permiso…. El Se acerco coquetamente para poderla besar, ya era un vicio para ellos y por mas se empeñaba en dejarlo… mas lo necesitaban y se volvía mas imposible de saciar… ya ni las carisias eran suficiente para acoger el fatal amor que se sentían.

_Siempre ha dicho que  
No soy digno de contar  
Con tu cariño._

-"lo siento…"- murmuro ella

El no sabia el ¿Por qué? De la palabra surcadas por los labios de su pelirroja —"¿Por qué cielo?"- sus palabras salieron sin ser autorizadas —"¿acaso has hecho algo que no debías?"- su miedo se notaba.

-¡¡no!!- dijo a primeras, no quería que pensara algo así… hundí su cabeza en el fornido pecho del chico —"lo que pasa es que, no aguante mas y le trate de insinuar a mi papa que salía contigo"-

El sudor en el chico era notable a pesar del frió.. sabia que no se esperaba nada bueno —"¿y..y que.. d..dijo?"- no hizo nada por ocultar su miedo.

-"que no quería verme junto a ti"- sonrió tristemente, al sentir como el la aferraba mas hacia el cuerpo de el.

_Yo te juro amor  
No me abandones  
Que no vivo._

-"no… no lo permitiré"- lo determínate que era no ocultaba el nerviosismo.. no permitiría que alguien le quitara su "cielo" con la persona que había alcanzado su felicidad, aquella que lo había sacado de una oscuridad total, la mujer con la cual demostraba una actitud diferente…. Ella era ….. TODO TODO para el.

-"yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti"- sus sollozos ya eran mas fuertes y las lagrimas que aprisionaba anteriormente salieron despavoridamente.

El se sintió fatal, no negaba que le gustaba verla débil, para el poderla consolar, pero esto era demasiado.. y lo estremecía, nunca la ha vía visto llorar, así la separo un poco. Automáticamente la chico bajo la mirada… el rubio no le gustaba que ella lo ignorara de esa forma, ligeramente tomo su redonda y rosada cara, la subió para luego darle un agradable beso en la frente.

-"te juro que no volverás a llorar así"- su voz era pura y a la vez dura que contradicción pero el amor era regido por esto, locura-cordura, celos-protección, acuerdos- desacuerdos. Comprensión- incomprensión y muchas tanta mas.

_Como se de cada lagrima  
En cada noche  
Que mi nombre has de llorar  
Y yo te juro que por cada una de ellas  
Será una eternidad para amar  
Junto a mi sin que el  
Pueda interferir._

Sin mas la tomo de la muñeca fuerte y comenzó a corre, la pelirroja no entendía, el frió se penetraba en su espalda, y en la cara el viento la golpeaba secándole las lagrimas, no sabia que pretendía su novio, solo se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo, menos mal ella tenia un buen estado físico, ya que la velocidad era mucha, y ni siquiera se detenían a pedir disculpas a las personas que golpeaban, y murmuraban cosa como:

"que personas tan imprudentes"  
"los chicos están cada vez mas locos"  
"la juventud perdió el respeto"

Entre otras mas, cuando se encontraba con el no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, no negaba que después de cometer algunas locuras se avergonzaba pero nunca se arrepentía… ya que lo único que importaba era estar cerca a …l.

Al cabo de unos minutos se fijo que estaban frente al conjunto residencial que habitaba su rubio.

-"bebe que hacemos aquí"- era curioso que el la trajera a este lugar.

-"solo…quiero…buscar.."- se notaba que tallaba sus bolsillos buscando algo —"algunas cosas mías… ¡aquí están!"- sonrió mostrando unas llaves.

Las introdujo y sin mas arrastro con el a su novia que estaba sorprendida que no podía reaccionar.

-"¿¡como!?"- se notaba el nerviosismo de la ojos rojos… se sentó en el sillón mas pronto, ya que sabia que su novio le daría una respuesta que la haría caer.

El rubio la miro y se arrodillo frente a ella —"mi cielo, si no podemos estar juntos aquí en este distrito de Odiaba, lo podemos hacer en otro lado… lo que quiero decir…"- tomo un poco de aire —"es que nos vallamos a vivir a otro lado lejos de aquí…juntos"-

-"¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?"- ella se imaginaba algo, pero no tan demente.

-"se que parece loco"- ella movió la cabeza en afirmación —"pero nos amamos, en poco meses terminamos la escuela yo estoy apunto de cumplir los 18, a ti todavía te faltan algunos meses…. Y ¿de que vamos a vivir?...pues seguiré en la banda, aunque no creas da buenas ganancias… tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y con eso podemos aunque sea vivir los primeros meses"-

El expulso todo de una buena vez no quería arruinarlo, no quería pensar, ya que de pronto se arrepentía y esto era lo que mas anhelaba.

-"¡OH!-" fue la respuesta de la pelirroja con un suspiro para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, y así besarlo.

Con gusto el respondió el beso era la acción mas simple, pero la mas hermosa y verdadera para demostrar sentimientos, cada vez que ella lo besaba se sentía en el mismo paraíso esa chica lo podía subir al cielo en un par de segundo, se separo para tomar un poco de aire, lastimosamente lo necesitaba y en este mismo instante detesto esta necesidad básica del ser, pero eso era lo de menos cuando vio como ella tenia humedecías las mejillas, se conmovió, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder con otro beso.

De pronto se levantaron los dos y el la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y ella estrecho sus dos manos en la nuca de su rubio, necesitaban sentirse y sentir que eso era real, aquella necesidad hizo que sus lenguas jugaran una con la otra mostrando algo de travesura.

Sin darse cuenta resultaron en la alcoba de el joven….

_Anda dile que me  
Entregaras tu cuerpo  
Dile que nunca te he  
Faltado al respeto._

Sus manos la recorrieron toda, ella para el era una isla virgen, que necesitaba ser explorada, hasta en el mas mínimo rincón por la belleza que en su exterior mostraba.

Se acomodaron dócilmente en la cama, sin separar sus labios, solo de ves en cunado para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, sus cuerpos estaban calidos, por la excitación de amor que los recorría.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y con esto entendían que no debían pero querían se amaban, y no les importaban quien se interpusieran entre ellos siempre lo vencerían, ya que el amor que se tenían era tan grande y fuerte que abriría camino por donde fuera.

Las carisias llegaron hasta los mas oculto de cada uno, apaciblemente el la desvistió, primero le quito el camibuso, y poco a poco hasta dejarla desnuda debajo de el.

Ella quería disfrutar también. Sin separarse de el desabrocho el pantalón del joven y lo escurrió hasta dejarlo en el piso, el ayudo con su camisa.

Los dos están admirándose, viéndose, sus cuerpos como los dioses, sus mejillas eran teñidas por un ligero sonrojo, sabían que no debían pero su amor ya no estaría en ascuas para escapar esto se uniría a su conjunto de secretos de amor.

_Dile si no guardo algún  
Secreto, o si nunca  
Ha mentido por  
Amor, o deseo._

Con su boca comenzó a recorrer la suave tez canela de su amante, ese sabor era néctar, era su ambrosia, no le importaba el sudor que brotaba del cuerpo hasta eso era delicioso "que curioso es el amor" pensó el chico de ojos zafiro.

La pelirroja sentía miles de cosquillitas en todo el cuerpo, el era el único que podía tenerla, y le iba entregar lo mas sagrado para ella, su inocencia su niñez.

De nuevo llego a la altura de sus pechos y sin mas los beso, saboreo, y aunque no quería lastimarla, no podía con las ganas, y le dio pequeños mordiscos.

Si ella antes se sentía en el paraíso, ahora no sabia donde se podría encontrar, el placer que sentía fue expulsado por cortos y silenciosos gemido, y se aferro a lo dorados cabellos de su chico, y el paro, vio sus húmedos labios y los saboreo.

Sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, ella lo beso en la base del cuello, el se ligero con un gemido.

No pudieron contenerse mas necesitaban sentirse mas y las carisias no saciaban su sed de amor, poco a poco fue abriendo las pierna de su novia, y suavemente se introdujo en ella, por lado de la pelirroja mostró una mueca de dolor.

_Siempre ha dicho  
Que no soy digno  
De contar con  
Tu cariño._

-"te estoy..lastimando-" su voz era fatigada por la excitación.

-"no importa hazlo"- sonrió de forma dulce.

Lo dudo por un momento, pero ella se mostraba segura, y con mucho cuidado se introdujo en ella completamente.

Poco a poco aumento el ritmo y al son de las caderas de la chica comenzó el éxtasis supremo para ellos, dejaban escapar suspiros de placer, en ese acto entregaban algo mas de que su alma, y sus cuerpos, entregaban sus ¡VIDAS!

_Yo te juro amor  
No me abandones  
Que no vivo._

Llegaron a su clímax, ella primero, y el muchacho al sentir que la temperatura iba en aumento dio un alarido de placer, los dos habían tenido su orgasmo, el gradualmente se dejo caer sobre ella, para besarla y degustarla.

La de ojos carmesí ya no podía explicar todas esas emociones juntas, quería estar así toda su vida. Despertar y lo primero en ver sean sus cabellos rubios y sedosos, su cara angelical y esos hermosos ojos de cielo.

Los dos se acomodaron ligeramente, la chica escondió su cara en el pecho de su novio, y el abrazo, y sus cuerpos eran solo cubiertos por las sabanas… y el frió no se sentía ya que ellos mismo se brindaban calor.

-"Yamato, te amo y quiero estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida, no quiero llorar, por no estar juntos"- momentáneamente cerro los ojos y quedo dormida.

Ishida la beso en la frente —"cuando amanezca iremos por tus cosas, y después veremos donde dormiremos, mi Sora yo también Te amo, y te juro que nadie poda sepáranos"-

Y así quedaron dormidos.

_Como se de cada lagrima  
En cada noche  
Que mi nombre has de llorar  
Y yo te juro que por cada una de ellas  
Será una eternidad para amar  
Junto a mi sin que el  
Pueda interferir._


End file.
